


Night in Wano

by Mukashii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Canon Compliant, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Kimono, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Country (One Piece), long-haired sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Law crossed the path of the Mugiwara's cook in the streets of the Capital of Flowers then things quickly get steamy between them.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Night in Wano

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Let me offer you a new lewd Lawsan OS, this time in Wano x)  
> Enjoy~

Law was walking through the Flower Capital serenely, his mind occupied with the plan they had to put in place. Above his head the sky was clear and the sun high, bathing everything in his warm light, and around him he saw people smiling, laughing. If he didn't know this country was in a pitiful state and ruled by a tyrant he could've imagine peace reigned and everyone was really happy but he knew the truth, as soon as you leave the city you could see the whole country actually reeks of misery and sadness.

“Oi, Law!” Someone called out to him, getting him out of his thoughts.

He searched for the person who called his name with his eyes, a little suspicious and afraid an enemy recognized him, and then relaxed when he saw the Mugiwara's cook at a soba stand a few feet away from him. He hadn't even noticed the long line in the middle of the street although he had been walking along it for several minutes. The delicious broth's smell floating in the air suddenly hit him and tempted him so he approached and stopped in front of Sanji. "Kuroashi-ya, something new came up?”

The blond man shook his head gently with a small smile and handed him a bowl of steaming soba despite the number of customers waiting for their food. "How long has it been since you've eaten something?" he asked, seeing Law's questioning look.

His insistent gaze made him understand that no matter what his answer was, he had no choice but to eat. He sighed and tried to hide how much the food seemed appealing to him then put his sword down beside him before sitting down on a seat next to the cook, whose smile widened further. He grabbed chopsticks and glanced at Sanji before he began to eat. 

“So? It's delicious, isn't it?” he asked, lighting a cigarette and putting it in the corner of his lips.

Law could've said it's probably the better thing he ever ate in his life but he just nodded and Sanji turned away from him to attend to the new customers who were jostling to taste the young cook's dishes. Law took a minute to watch him move and wield his blade as he cooked while he ate and finished his meal in a few minutes, he didn't even noticed before tasting the food how much he was hungry. 

He then observed the cook while he was working and saw him bend down to look for something under his stall and having a good view of his butt he suddenly began to think it was a shame his kimono was in the way and a few ideas sprouted in his mind.

When Sanji walked away to enter a restaurant a dozen feet away Law hesitated less than a second before grabbing his sword again and stood up to follow. He saw him heading towards what he imagined to be a storeroom and discovered him picking bags of flour from the back of the room so he took advantage of the fact his back was turned to him to approach and tackle him to the wall.

“What the-” He was ready to kick whoever it was.

“Shhh, just let yourself go and enjoy it," he whispered against his ear, putting an arm around his waist as Sanji began to struggle.

“Law ?!” the blond man was surprised. “What are you doing? Let me go!”

The surgeon ignored him and dropped his sword to hold the cook's hands on the wall above his head with one of his own while the other went under Sanji's kimono. The latter understood what the ex-Shichibukai was trying to do and suddenly felt his cheeks blush. "No, Law... leave me alone! I have work to do!"

“I have to pay for the meal, right ? Don't worry it won't take long...”

“You could just give me a couple berrys...” he groaned.

He smiled and slightly undid Sanji's belt with his free hand then grabbed his dick and started to caress it. “It's not as fun, though.” He snatched a small exclamation of surprise from the blond man who tried to push him away weakly but Law quickly made him understand it wasn't worth it by tightening his grip on his wrists. 

Sanji quickly gave up the fight, realizing Law wasn't going to let him go so easily, and began to feel a pleasant warmth in his lower abdomen as Law's hand stroked him. 

The surgeon noticed the other man was no longer trying to leave and slightly relaxed the pressure of his fingers around his wrists to see what he was going to do, but the cook was already sighing softly as his erection became harder in his hand. He let go of his wrists completely and put his second hand around his chest and slipped it inside his kimono to pinch one of his nipples between his fingers. 

Sanji took advantage of the fact the ex-Shichibukai released his hands to lean against the wall and started moving his hips to match the movements he was making on him. When he then felt him pinch his nipple, he let out a small moan of surprise and pleasure mixed together and closed his eyes to feel more. He was suddenly hot and even though he knew where he was and had dozens of clients waiting for him he couldn't think of anything else but the surgeon's hands on him and his breath near his ear. 

Law was pleased to see Sanji enjoying his treatment, he redoubled his efforts and wanted to hear him moan a little more so he buried his face in his neck and began to kiss him and bite his skin, deliberately leaving marks on it as if to mark his property. He saw some locks that had escaped from Sanji's bun and were tickling his face so he stopped torturing his chest while he untied it and let his long blond hair run down his back.

"Law... "Sanji sighed as he turned his head to give him better access to his neck, feeling his legs becoming weak and shaky as the pleasure rose within him, he had to put his waight on the wall in front of him to make sure he didn't fall down. Moans passed his lips without him being able to hold them back every time his hand moved back and forth on his sex so he hid his face in his sleeve, hoping to muffle them. 

Behind him Law listened to every sound he made, enjoying the slight movement of his hips against him and began to get excited too about the situation. He noticed Sanji was trying to restrain his moaning but he could already feel some precum leaking from his dick, he knew he was almost done. "Don't hold back, Kuroashi-ya," he ordered, pinching his nipple harder. 

He moaned louder despite the fact he was biting the fabric of his kimono to soften the sounds and felt Law accelerate the movement of his hand on his dick. He was reaching his limit. With all this coupled with the torture of the surgeon's fingers on his nipples and his lips on his neck, he couldn't hold on any longer. "I'm gonna-... ! "His voice got stuck in his throat as the pleasure became too intense and he was interrupted by his own moans of pleasure before finally releasing himself in Law's hand. 

Law felt the cook's warm semen on his fingers and began to smile before finally releasing him a few seconds later. He watched the blond man panting, standing on the wall with both hands to keep his balance for a few seconds before turning around, but Sanji grabbed the sleeve of his kimono before he walked away. He then turned a curious glance towards him.

"Wait," the cook said, still a bit out of breath while turning towards him, lust in his eyes and a little smirk on his lips. "It's not fair to leave you in this state.”

Law didn't immediately understand what he meant by this but Sanji approached and made him sit on a pile of flour sacks pushing him and then knelt down in front of him to undo the belt of his kimono. The dark-haired man smiled as he pushed away the fabric of his garment to reveal his hardened member. "I thought you had work to do," he said in a teasing tone when the cook started masturbating him. 

While Law was touching him Sanji felt something hard against him and guessed that what he had done didn't leave the man indifferent so he wanted to return the favor. "Since you already made me lose some time I have more than enough to make you come before going back. "he said, licking the tip of his dick as he kept stroking it's length with his hand.

Law chuckled and already felt a warm feeling spreading in his guts. He observed Sanji as he played with his tongue on his member without breaking eye contact with him, sending shivers down his spine. He thought the cook was sexy when he was moaning but this may be even hotter. "I won't come that easily if you're only using your tongue like this, you know ? "he said with a smirk to tease him. 

Sanji frowned but as if he was taking it as a challenge he took the tip of the surgeon's dick in his mouth and sucked on it for a couple seconds then went down the lenght slowly, taking it almost fully in his mouth before raising his head again. He didn't expect it to be so big and so he used his hand to take care of the base, where he couldn't reach without choking.

Warmth was all around him, the cook's tongue soft and his hand rough on his erection, the contrast sending pleasure all over his body. Law wanted to close his eyes to enjoy it but he couldn't get his eyes off the hungry glance Sanji was giving him, he felt he could almost come just starring at him for too long so he tried to calm down. "I thought you were only interested in women," he said with a weak chuckle, teasing being the only way he could focus on something else than the pleasure. "You're too good at blowing a dick to be straight.”

His stare didn't change but Law felt teeth brushing against his shaft as a warning though it only made him smile wider, he liked this kind of attitude. He let out discreet moanings as he got closer to the edge and the cook must have felt it because he sucked harder on him so it was quick, more than Law expected it. He closed his eyes and came with a grunt, leaning back like all the stress in his body was released and reopen them in time to see the cook wiping the corner of his mouth.

Sanji got up and without giving Law a glance for more than a second he arranged his clothes to be presentable, looking for traces of what had just happened on his kimono and tied up his hair again while the surgeon kept observing him. His eyes followed the movement of his hands, lingered on his face and he almost felt his excitement rise up again as his gaze passed over those lips that had been between his legs a few seconds before. He focused on something else and tidied up his own clothes before getting up and picking up his weapon to leave the storeroom. 

"Hey," Sanji called before he left the room, making him to turn around. He picked up one of the sacks of flour, which he had come here for in the first place, and lit a cigarette. "How about we resume this later?”

Law looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "I'd be thrilled," he said as the cook approached him. 

The blond man stopped at his level and raised his face towards him, blowing a cloud of smoke. "Good then, let's meet tonight." He passed him with a sack of flour in his hand and turned to him again with a smirk. "And by the way... I do love women, but I never said I was straight, dumbass. I didn't think you were the kind to jump to conclusions." He left and disappeared in the restaurant for a short moment then got out and reached his stand, his eyes already shining and a big smile on his face as he approached a group of women waiting for their soba, Law totally kicked out of his mind now that these exquisite creatures where in his field of vision.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun set Law went to the meeting place he used to go to with the other members of their alliance and found them all in one of the houses they occupied. He quickly noticed Sanji sitting at the other end of the room next to Nami, busy complimenting her and offering her all sorts of things to eat or drink to please her. His gaze fell on the captain of the Hearts only for a second, yet Law was convinced he had read the same desire in his eyes as earlier in the day. 

Law sat down beside Franky and followed the conversation of his allies with a distracted ear until it was a convenient time to slip away. The Mugiwaras continued to talk but the surgeon couldn't say what they were talking about, his mind was totally focused on what he would be able to do to their cook during the next few hours and after a while he didn't want it to be only thoughts any longer. He got up and wished his comrades a good night before going out and to one of the empty houses around. 

Sanji saw him leave, spent a few more minutes with his two beautiful Mellorines and left his friends to join the ex-Shichibukai. He noticed him leaning against the front of a house a few dozen feet away, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes fixed on the ground but when the cook was close enough to him he entered the house. 

It was dark inside when Sanji entered it as well, only the faint moonlight filtering through the paper from the house's walls allowing him to discern something. He looked around the room and turned around, seeing it was empty, but immediately a weight fell on his back and a powerful hand grabbed his arm and pressed him against the nearest wall. He grunted as he made contact with the hard surface, the surprise chasing the air out of his lungs. "Oi, easy there..."He frowned as he turned his head towards Law behind him to try to see his face as the man untied his bun for the second time today.

Despite his words the cook quite enjoyed being handled roughly and leaned on his elbow against the wall without putting so much of a fight as Law started moving aside the collar of his kimono to gain access to his neck and shoulder. He started bitting his light skin here and there, alternating with soft kisses from time to time and smiling when he noticed the discreet groans the blond let out.

Sanji shifted his head, trying to escape Law's teeth although he found it pleasant. "Hey, stop leaving marks.”

"Don't worry about that," the surgeon answered, leaving one more on his shoulder like he wanted to provoke him. "Nobody will see it at these places." One of his hands quickly got lost near the belt of Sanji's kimono to loosen it so he could put his fingers on his skin, craving the need to caress the smooth and firm muscles of his chest and his stomach before slowly getting lower. "Already starting to enjoy it, huh?” he teased, and Sanji could hear the smirk in his voice as well as his cold fingers on his already hardening dick. “I didn't even started playing with you properly..." He bit his earlobe, sending shivers and electricity down Sanji's spine.

The blond couldn't help but feel a bit more excited by his words and clenched his fists as he tried to focus on something other than Law's fingers around his lenght moving too slowly to provide him more than frustration, to make his voice steady. “Then get started already,” he said, his cheeks a deep shade of red by now.

Law chuckled and released him, surprising the cook who didn't expected him to do so that easily. He then made him turn to face him and plunged his grey eyes, almost shimmering with lust and desire in the dim light of the night in Sanji's. A smile stretched his lips when he saw the expression on the youger's face and felt like a predator who caught his prey. He knew the cook was at his mercy, he was in position to do whatever he wanted with him and so he leaned over to kiss him, muffling the cook's weak moan with his lips and bitting on his while pressing his body against his own.

Sanji was cornered between the wall in his back and Law's body and felt the sudden need to run his hands all over the tanned body of the surgeon. While his lips were almost brutalised by Law's kisses, his mouth pressing hard on his, the blond started removing the other man's kimono from his shoulders to pass his hands on his chest, his skin surprisingly warm under his fingers and his clothes now only holding because of the belt. He hung onto Law's now naked shoulders as he kept kissing him but then pulled away to catch his breath. “Didn't think you were the kind to take your time,” he said, chuckling.

Law smirked, a little panting after the kiss. “We have all night, why would I want to rush it?” Saying this and without waiting for an anwser, he reached Sanji's crotch again with his hand and wrapped his fingers around his erection to stroke it. He felt the blond's grip tightening on his shoulders and smiled, satisfied with his effect but without losing time he bend down slightly so he could taste the tempting nipples right under his nose. 

A moan escaped Sanji's lips because of the hand on his member and the tongue and teeth playing with his nipples. He lowered his gaze to look at Law and even if he couldn't see it he imagined the little smirk that, he was sure, took place on his lips and wanted to wipe it off his face. Still, leaning against the wall he couldn't do much apart from indulging in pleasure and was already getting closer to the edge.

Law felt it but intended to make things last, he hoped he could bring the other man to the point of begging to let him be relieved and so he stopped his caresses, wretching a groan of frustration and a black look from the blond.

Sanji didn't like his body being played with in this way and Law was having way too much fun at his expenses to his tastes. He held his gaze for a while then seeing he didn't seem decided to move again he swapped places then forced him to the floor before taking place on his laps. 

“You really aren't patient Kuroashi-ya,” Law teased, now sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He enjoyed seeing the cook taking charge, excited to see what he intended to do so he waited and kept his eyes on him as he spread the sides of his dark clothes to uncover his dick. He then crossed his glance when Sanji grabbed both their members in one hand to stroke them together.

The surgeon couldn't take his eyes off his face. Everything from his reddened cheeks to his pleading eyes called him and the soft sighs passing his lips sounded like tempting invitations to take him without waiting one more second. In the middle of the darkness, a ray of moonlight passing through the opening of the panel the cook didn't have time to close when he entered illuminated his golden messy hair falling on his back and shoulders, giving it a striking silvery color almost hypnotizing Law.

An intense heat began to spread in his belly as Sanji's movements became faster and more disorganized because of the pleasure. He sighed, wanting to let him continue until he could come, but instead when he felt Sanji was about to reach orgasm he grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing so, stopping both of them in their rise of pleasure.

“Damn it...” the cook groaned. “Why did you stop ?”

“Hold on a little while longer,” Law answered, a smirk on his lips despite his own frustration. “It'll be even better.” On these words he let go of his wrist and put his hands behind Sanji's back to pull him closer and have better access to another place. 

When Sanji felt fingers on his lower back, running towards his butt a rush of desire and lust crossed his body in anticipation but his mind wasn't far behind to remind him of something. “Wait,” he said, drawing the surgeon's attention. “I hope you have something for this because otherwise there's no way in hell that thing-” He gestured to Law's crotch. “-is gonna enter there.” He liked it rough, however he didn't want to suffer so he looked at him waiting for an answer.

Law thought for a second before raising his hand and creating a Room then a small bottle appeared in his hand and he opened it. 

“What-” He asked, the bottle somehow familiar as Law ran some of what was in it on his fingers. “That's Usopp's toad oil.”

“You have a better idea? It's this or nothing.” Without letting him argue much longer he put the bottle down and thrusted a finger inside Sanji, immediately feeling the latter shiver. He started preparing him although at first he seemed irritated and maybe even embarrassed but soon new discreet moans escaped his mouth as he started moving his hips to better match the fingers in him, holding on the surgeon's shoulders. The latter watched him, delighted to see the cook in such a lewd position and was only dreaming of entering and pounding him. 

Soon, Sanji was already lost in the pleasure tinged with frustration the back and forth inside him was giving him. It was nice but he was so excited that he wanted more, he needed something bigger and rougher than that to finally release himself and made it clear to the surgeon. "Oi, Law... enough." He raised his head to him, his eyebrows frowned despite being slightly breathless and his red cheeks. He straightened up and pulled Law's arm to remove his fingers from his intimacy and at the same time grabbed the little bottle next to them. With a quick gesture he emptied the bottle into his hand, which he carried to Law's hard sex before guiding it to his ass, all his body shivering with arousal. 

As the tip of his dick entered him he lowered his hips slowly, slightly wincing in pain with each inch but it felt too good to finally be filled to stop and he only did so when it was entirely inside. "Finally..." he whispered, sighing. He exchanged a glance with Law and began to roll his hips slowly until he got used to it and then faster and faster, feeling at the same time the pressure of Law's fingers on his hips getting stronger as he accelerated. 

He couldn't hold back a little smile when he saw he had an effect on him and arched his back as he leaned back to give him a better view of his body. His hair was falling in front of his eyes and brushed against his back with every movement, making him shiver softly with the discreet groans of the surgeon, whose gaze was stuck to his own. As he let his hips fall heavily on Law, allowing him to go deep into him with each penetration, he felt more and more he was approaching orgasm, and judging by the expression on the other man's face he was in the same state as he was. 

Law could feel Sanji's warmth all around him and the view he had of his body thus offered, his hair falling in a messy cascade over his shoulders, his kimono slipping down his arms and letting him see his hardened sex he knew he won't resist for long. He passed his arms around the cook's waist to be able to bring him closer to him and started passing his tongue and lips over his body again, tasting his skin with delight. 

Despite the pleasure building up more and more he then forced Sanji to stop his movements, making him groan with frustration but before he could say anything he created a Room and made one of the futons that were in another house appear next to them. He straightened up and grabbed the cook by his hips to lay him on the futon and placed himself above him before resuming his thrusts. He then looked at Sanji's pleasure-ridden face, his eyes were closed and his lips half open to let out his panting breath and increasingly loud moaning. His hair unfurled like a golden fan around his head as well as his messy kimono, wide open and uncovering all of his body made Law smile in front of such a lewd view. 

He thrusted hard, too eager to be sweet and felt Sanji's hands in his back, scratching his skin as the pleasure became too intense. He knew he wouldn't last long but he didn't have the strenght to stop this time and so he didn't slowed down, enjoying every moan he got out of him.

"Law... I swear if you stop this time... I'll really kick your ass," he moaned, frowning as he looked up at the surgeon's face, though his features were too imprinted with pleasure for him to appear really threatening.

Law smiled, he didn't intended to anyway. He started to stroke Sanji's dick to show he wanted to go all the way and the blond arched his back when he reached the edge again and orgasm hit him, more intense than he ever felt. He let out a louder moan cumming and the surgeon followed him right after, realising his semen deep inside the other man's intimacy. He gradually stopped the movements of his hips and let himself fall down next to Sanji, panting and feeling too hot. He waited until he resumed a normal breathing to look at Sanji. 

The cook sat and ran a hand through his hair, sticking a bit to his skin because of the sweat, still a bit out of breath. He didn't think he'd feel so much pleasure and wanted more of it. While looking at Law, whose eyes were already on him, he quickly understood they weren't finished for tonight judging by the lust he could see in his stare.

* * *

Sanji was awakened the next morning by a ray of sunlight on his face. He frowned, wanting to sleep a little longer and tried to turn around to escape the light but suddenly he noticed something warm on his back and a tattooed arm passed around his waist. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, but the aches and pains all over his body quickly reminded him of what he had done that night with the Hearts' captain.

The blond man's movements brought Law out of his sleep, he opened his eyes and looked at him. He pulled his arm out from his waist then watched him sit with a grimace on his face and couldn't help but smile. "Good night, huh?”

"Yeah... you could say that," he said, lighting a cigarette. He moved his shoulder and then looking down at his chest he noticed the many marks that were there and that Law left during the night. "Damn it... I though I told you to not leave marks." In spite of himself he shivered as he remembered what the surgeon had done to his body during the night apart from the bites and hickeys.

“Don't act like you didn't liked it, I remember hearing you moan a lot when I left them,” Law replied as if he guessed what he was thinking about, a teasing smile on his lips. 

“That's not-”

“Hey guys, who touched my toad oil? Several bottles are missing...” Usopp's voice complained just outside of the house they were in.

“Is that really important?” Nami answered, a sigh in her voice. “You just have to make more.”

Sanji turned his head to the entrance of the house and panicked when he saw Usopp's figure in front of the door's opening. “Oi,” he said in a low voice, turning to Law. “He can't see us like this!”

Law raised an eyebrow. “What's the problem? I though your sexuality wasn't a secret.”

“It's not,” he answered, already looking around searching for a way to get out without passing by the main entrance. “I just don't want to have to explain that I spent the night with the captain of the crew we're allies with, dumbass!”

“There's nothing wrong with having fun from time to time.” Law saw the other man didn't seem convinced so he sighed and just before Usopp entered in the house he created a Room and put Sanji outside, behind the house. 

The blond was outside, on the ground before he could add something. He looked around and arranged his kimono and his hair to look fit to be seen and overheard Usopp entering the house he was in a second earlier.

“Oh, Tra-o?” Usopp said, surprised and a bit uncomfortable. “I didn't know you were sleeping in this house... hum... sorry.”

“Hana-ya, are you looking for something?” Even from where he was Sanji could hear the saracasm in his voice, both of them knowing there were several of the bottles Usopp was trying to find in the house, somewhere on the floor and empty.

“No, it's nothing...”

Sanji heard a silence he guessed was awkward for a few seconds then Usopp left and the cook moved away as well to join his comrades.

At the same time Law was still in his futon, smiling while thinking back about the last night and hoping he could have some pleasant time with the cook of Mugiwara's crew again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I admit I write OS when I'm frustrated because I can't get things done with the plot of another fic so there sure will be others from time to time xD  
> I'd be happy to know what you think about this OS tho and maybe even take some request/ideas for a next one!  
> See ya, take care!


End file.
